Aquitaine
by chalkolatte
Summary: I'm having troubles with my reflection. Have I really changed that much over the course of ONE summer? Am I really that...blind?
1. Never Ending Troubles

__

:Foreword:

Disclaimer: Aquitaine is my first Fan Fiction creation. It's based on J.K. Rowling's image of the magical world, and everything you recognize mentioned in her Harry Potter series is hers, _not mine. In the same token, everything else that's _not _mentioned in her series is mine. _

Reviews: Review when you get to the end of the chapter; tell me what you didn't like, what you did, what I can improve on and what I've perfected so that my later chapters can be better. Or, if you like my writing, the same. Remember, this is my story for you, so you keep it your story.

Chapter One

Never Ending Troubles

Wheesh! Creeaackk-kasscch!!

The bowl full of tomato soup that had been hovering five inches above the floor had been unfrozen, and suddenly, as though it had remember what to do, whizzed down to the ground and crashed with an ear-splitting sound that echoed throughout the hall. 

Hattie, the girl I had been applying rigorous amounts of unnecessary lipstick on odd places on her face, blinked for the first time in ten minutes, and screamed. I was leaning over her face, my tongue stuck just a bit out, concentrating on the word I was writing across her forehead. I screamed in reply, jumping back, and still holding the crime weapon, looked around the hall. Every pair of eyes were on me, and I was red-lipstick-handed. The eyes were blinking, staring, and I realized, with a under-my-breath _uh-oh!_, that **_oops_**…

"Marie Highland!" Professor McGonagall's angry voice bellowed, "How _dare_ you do such a thing! How _dare_ you take advantage of time and the absence of authority like that! How _dare_ you make your house--_my _house--look foolish? How _dare _you make a spectacle of the po… _girl_ like you did!"

Sitting angrily in my seat, chewing wisely on my tongue, I distinctly heard McGonagall almost say "poor girl," but thought better of it. In no sense was Hattie Pedlar, the victim of my latest retaliation prank (and of many ones prior), "poor;" either in money or the need of sympathy.

"How dare you play it right under my nose with, of all things, a smile! I'm honestly surprised you didn't write a fouler word on her--prat?" She practically spat the last word out, as though mocking my lame choice of words.

I could tell by the way she didn't emphasize "dare" in her sentence that she wasn't so stirred anymore. Apparently nearly sympathizing with Hattie Pedlar made her realize I wasn't completely in the wrong. I took this opportunity to reply, hoping I wasn't sounding as steamed as I felt.

"To be fair, it wasn't as though I came back from holiday and decided to graffiti her," I began, cooling down a bit at the sound of my own words, "She was the one to start it all. Back on the train, she said some nasty things about me and my 

friends just before their Prefect came in so we couldn't respond. It was a low blow, Professor, and can't take what she said lying down!"

Professor McGonagall sighed loudly, obviously contemplating her next move. My punishment.

"I hate to have students get detention before school even officially begins," she thought aloud, "and I know you aren't one for starting fights for no reason…"

Yes! I thought, _Off the hook again!_

"But," she said even before I could express any relief, "I'd prefer not to show that breaking rules before school resumes is allowed, and that you can get away with trouble by _any _means."

Oh, well, that's just plum _great for me. Detention before dinner! Detention before the end of Dumbledore's speech!_

I guess my shock and outrage was evident on my face, because a second later McGonagall said, "However, technically school in _not _in session, so whatever punishment you do receive will not be as harsh as it would be otherwise. 

Highland, your detentions will be scheduled for later this month. I shall inform you of the proper dates when they are confirmed."

"Yes, ma'am." 

Silently I rose out of my chair and exited Professor McGonagall's office with the Head Deputy Mistress herself. 

I found myself face to face with my two best friends, Jacqueline and Hannah, who were all anxiously waiting the announcement of my sentence.

"Tahose. Kensington." McGonagall nodded politely to each of my friends before giving me a stern look, on the verge of an approving smile. With a swish of her cloak, she left the three of us to discuss the penalty ahead of me and the authority figure behind.

"I reckon we aren't going to have our study session every night this month, are we?" Hannah asked.

"She didn't specify the number of detentions, but I can't guess it to be any more than three," I admitted, a wicked grin forming on my lips.

"Well, won't this be a happy letter to write home? '_Dear Mom, I'm fine, having fun with my friends. The first day of school was nice, reckon McGonagall will tell me my detention dates soon enough. Lots of love from your very much innocent Marie.'" _Jacqueline mused as we walked up towards Gryffindor tower.

I rolled my eyes, still grinning, but had to speak on my behalf.

"You know I don't usually like getting into trouble-" I began.

"Yeah, but it's not the rule-breaking part that bothers you," Jacqueline pointed out.

"Yes, well, fair point. I like the excitement and the rush of it all…Just not the consequences," I admitted, failing to keep my grin to myself.

"You can't blame Marie for it all, Jacqueline. You know as much as I do that we take part in her trouble-making, too. I thought you're worst pet peeve was 

hypocrites, you little liar," Hannah stated truthfully.

I sighed dramatically and rolled my eyes, that silly grin not budging. "What would we do, my little dolphin, without your conscience to hold us back?"

It all goes back to earlier that day, on the Hogwarts Express. As usual, Hannah, Jacqueline and I snagged seats at the front of the train, the better to socialize with other friends properly. Fortunately for us, Hattie Pedlar and her gang of miscreants usually never sat in front, part of the reason why we did. But that also meant for Hattie that she could totally embarrass me in front of everybody when she thought the time was right. Stupid girl, she never thinks it could go the other way around…

"Tune's a little off there, Miss Dion," Hattie's oh to familiar mocking voice called, referring to the song I was absentmindedly humming while reading _Hogwarts: A History; _Jewels' latest, _Stand._

"Pride's a little off there, Miss Grinch," I bounced back, thumbing through the page of my book casually and sighing, not looking forward to a fight at all; the usual bickering, leading up to an intense moment of shouting, followed unsteadily by some sort of horrible atrocity--usually Hattie's part.

"Be careful, there, _Marie_," she spat my name out as though it was a curse, "you might trip over your own remorse."

I looked up, her comment now catching my full attention. She was of course, talking about my clumsiness and how it always got in my way, especially on the first day of school when, being lead by the House Prefects up to the Gryffindor Tower, I got separated from my group from talking to a portrait for too long, and, flying down the stairs in my anxious and rather lumbering attempt to reunite with my House, I tripped over my own feet and flew down the staircase. It was no happy task for Madam Pomfrey to mend not only my bones, but the Second Years' I fell on, on her first night back. I always strongly distrusted the staircases and their routines of shifting suddenly without notice ever since then.

She knew she struck a nerve, and pressed on, "Because wouldn't you hate it if Hannah _accidentally _stepped a poor little defenseless dust bunny? Or if Jackal _mistook _her broomstick for the Whomping Willow's branch?" 

All three of us were getting up to stand when the compartment door slid open and out came two tall, intimidating Prefects, their badges shining abnormally bright to show off their status, their green and silver ties billowing in the wind from entering. Hattie, who had turned at the sound of the moving door, a triumphant and, as always, mocking, challenging look on her face, slowly looked back at us.

We lost.

But I called a re-match.

It would be absolutely foolish of anyone to say that us three friends were marauders. True, we did frequently break rules (we preferred to call it "bending and twisting to fit our vantage"), but we did so in meticulous ways so as to not get caught. 

Disillusionment charms were handy, taught to us by Jacqueline who picked it up from her father. He works in the Ministry of Magic, and the many spells that Jacqueline has caught onto by spying have been very helpful in keeping our secrecy in tact. She also has ears like a fox, and staying near her comes in handy in case she hears footsteps of a teacher. 

Hannah plays her part, too. No one would suspect little Hannah Tahose to do anything harmful, because she just positively glows of childish innocence. If anyone catches her in the act, punishment, if any, wouldn't be so severe in case she breaks. Her conscience speaks loudly when ours is a faint whisper, and keeps us both in check. 

As for me, I suppose I'm the leader. The ringleader. I do like to boss people around a bit, and organizing is a knack I like to nourish. I'm also the one most likely to anger first and anger fast, find a grudge and make it last. 

Nope, we aren't categorized as "Marauders" like a certain well-known group used to be. Thanks to the witty ways of Will Stretchbury, we've been christened the "Sphinx Girls." According to him that means we're "devilishly devious, indubitably clever, talk in riddles, dance in rhymes" (by that I believe he was referring to me), and "are BLOODY DAMN VIOLENT when given the wrong answer." 

I do think he over-exaggerates, but Hannah often says I'm too modest and shouldn't be so hard on myself. 

Hannah's a sweet girl, borderline simple/carefree, cherishes her friends like every flaw is a virtue, and you would _never_ expect her to guilt you like she can. She tries to only see the good in people, and when she does see the bad, she hesitates to admit. She makes a good confidante, because she supports you yet is honest in her opinion. She's smart, yes, but not as much as Jacqueline.

Sometimes I think Jacqueline's doesn't care a wink about studies because I rarely see her nose in a book, and that's only when she's researching a new hex or something of the sort. She doesn't need to study, though; it all seems to come naturally to her. As it does with Hannah and me--I think that's a reason why we get along so well; we're smart enough to understand what each other is saying, and being on the same intellectual level provides us with a lot more patience with one another than it would otherwise. Everyone thinks Jacqueline's a flirt, and maybe she is, but she's never given herself away. She's dated quite a collection of boys, in and out of our school, but she claims it's to "get experience." In kissing? I often tease. Usually she smiles stupidly, and we all know she's French in and out, but _honestly…_

I've been called a hot-head once or twice--okay, okay, on _multiple_(s of 7) occasions--but I just think I'm passionate. They're two things that get me riled up, and you only see my infuriated like Jacqueline often gets when a). someone judges/discriminates because of sex, age, appearance, etc. or b). someone (ahem--_Hattie_) gets away with something evil. 

But I'm nothing, _nothing_, to what Jacqueline can be! First Years have been warned of her wrath by the elder, wiser students, who've also taken a habit of calling her "Jackal-ine," or just plain "Jackal." She does have a tendency to get hysterical with rage or wily planning, but everyone knows now not to cross or upset that side of her, so we don't see it as often as we used to--if it can be helped. 

And little Hannah can send you on a guilt trip you might never return from. Her ways of making you feel remorse are different for practically every person, but the reasons for her sending you are usually always the same. She believes strongly in anti-discrimination, as much as I do, but her focus is on defenseless creatures such as animals. Her cause is magical beings, and she's seen a lot down at the lake chatting mindlessly with her "pet" seahorse she found in our First Year. 

I suppose everyone has something that makes them tip, something that pushes them over the edge a little too hard, so it's not fair to say we're angry people. Nor are we happy-go-lucky, either. Well, Hannah is. Jacqueline _definitely _isn't. Oh, boy, I don't know about myself so don't even ask! We're not afraid to take risks, though Hannah is always reluctant and Jacqueline way too willing, and that's why what occurred during the Feast occurred. It's never really anything thought-out, unless it's something big-time, a payback meant to be printed in bold in _Hogwarts: A History._

Otherwise, it's pretty much always spontaneous, just like me. 

"I plan on rudely informing our Prefect that 'Karma' is a bloody brilliant password, and that those pratty Slytherins should get a little more familiar with the term, because they've got a huge bitch-slap heading their direction," I decided upon entering the Gryffindor common room for the first time in months. Hannah cleared her throat loudly when I swore, as she frequently did whenever she heard an injustice to the English language.

"I certainly agree," Erika Carpenter said from her seat on a sofa in the middle of the room, "And feel free to add that I do inquire as to the events that transpired earlier tonight during Professor's speech."

I raised my eyebrows at Erika, and she nodded with an approving look around the room. My eyes followed, and I saw that the whole common room had stopped what they were doing to look at me, no doubt waiting to her an explanation as to how I could go in one second from sitting uncomfortably in my chair at the Gryffindor table to scrawling "PRAT" on Hattie's head three long, wide tables down.

Cursing myself inside for not being able to control the wicked grin yet again finding it's well-known path across my face, I began.

"Well, you see, Hattie, the great prat she is, completely put down Hannah, Jacqueline and me on the train, right before their gawky Prefects came in so we couldn't fight back! Probably planned it, I bet. So I was already fueled up about that. So, I dunno, during dinner I was fuming about it all because the Sorting Hat again mentioned something about inter-house unity and I couldn't stand being united with the likes of _her_…

"I guess I was scowling loudly or something, because Hannah elbowed me, which greatly annoyed me further for being interrupted during my angry time. I looked over, and she was giving me this _ssshhhhh!!!_-ing look, and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why she was frozen in that position. It hit me that Dumbledore's wasn't speaking anymore, and finally that nor was anybody else. Time was stuck! But not for me. To test it out, though, I took a bowl of soup and let go of it mid-air. It did nothing! Then, I thought REVENGE! And, as you all know, I zapped in a marker and wa-la! Gave the final touches of Hattie's make-up!"

"Damn! You must have been hella angry!" A fellow Fourth Year boy, Zach, exclaimed at the conclusion of my tale.

We all laughed a but, each realizing that for a witch or wizard to halt time for that long, a strong surge of emotions must have been gushing through my body to ignite all that magic.

That's just the kind of person I am, though. Emotional. 

That night, laying comfortably in my four-poster bed in the girls' dormitories, I frowned. 

I can't let my emotions control me so much, I thought. _Something terrible might happen if I do. I might jump head-first into a fight and either get in serious trouble or get seriously injured. Buy, boy, is it hard when I've got people like Hattie strutting around me…She honestly believes that she has class…She used to, once, now that I think about it. Back in First Year…_

Wasn't she the one who had difficulty finding our school books in Flourish & Blotts and I helped her? Yes, I think so, although her hair wasn't as dark as it is now; it was more of a crisp, pretty brown. Shame, really, that Skaden came along. A charmer is too much a of sweet name to categorize him under. Snake charmer does it. 

Did that boy even suck her in, swish her around good, and spit her back out quickly! Even I feel sorry for her for what he did to her, and I can understand why she's so…well, angry. But still? That was two years ago! 

That's one of the reasons I'm flying solo. I don't want to turn cold like that! I don't 

want to turn against Hannah and Jacqueline! And I' don't need _a boy to make _me _happy! I'm just fine by myself! It's like the quote, "A woman without a man is like a fish without a bicycle." So true!_

Boy's are such losers…Such users…Should write a poem about that…

I lurched forward in shock and surprise as picture of a dark brown, hairy spider flashed through my mind. I screamed, another one of my high-pitched ones, and began frantically looking for the creature.

I woke up the rest of the girls in my Year, who cursed me for being so noisy. It was a while before I realized that it was my alarm clock that had put that image into my head, and not a real one.

"Damn, Marie, why did you have to yell like that? I was having a spectacular dream… Jeremy was just about to kiss me…" Erika complained groggily, stretching and frowning in my direction.

"Yeah, and that's all it'll be. A dream," Jacqueline said, smiling maliciously. It was common knowledge that Erika Carpenter had a major crush on Jeremy Gachiden, the Ravenclaw Quidditch team captain. I did have a crush on him back in First Year, but that was so long ago, and since then I've decided I don't want a boyfriend, let alone a crush. 

"Is that a threat?" Erika challenged. "Are you saying you're going to go for him this year? Should I suit up in my fighting gear?"

"I don't _go _for anybody!" Jacqueline explained a little too theatrically, as though trying to convince herself, too. "They just come to me. I can't just say no! I'll hurt their feelings!"

Hannah sighed loudly, rolling her eyes and throwing a pillow at Jacqueline. "Oh, _please, _even _I _see you flipping your hair and tossing your hips out when you see some cute boy. This coming from me, a girl who can't tell a boy likes her when he asks her out…"

I had been sitting on my bed quietly this whole time, knees up to my chin and grinning contentedly, my bed covers still array from slashing them around in pursuit of the counterfeit arachnid. This was the life I was used to, this was the life I loved: watching from the sidelines as my friends bantered it out, smiling to myself and knowing a full day is ahead of unexpected events, infinite laughs, and knowledge up to my nose. 

But I hate moments like those, when you're at peace with the world, because I know they won't last, everything after that seems worthless, and I'm full of regrets for not living it up before when I thought I was pleased.

I'm strange like that.

Stand by **Jewel**

Walk in a corner shop / See a shoplifting cop / See the old lady with a gun / See the hero try 2 run / Nothing's what it seems, I mean / It's not all dirty, but it's not all clean / There's children paying bills / There's monks buying thrills / There's pride for sale in magazines / There's pills for rent 2 make u clean / Marvin Gaye, there's no brother, brother / Woody Gunthrie's land can't feed Mother / CHORUS Mothers weep, children sleep / Sp much violence ends in silence / It's a shame there's no one 2 blame / For all the pain that life brings / If u will just take me / It might just complete me / And together we can make a stand / A waitress brings me lunch / We meet but do not touch / On TV D.C.'s selling lies / While in the corner, King's dream dies / Go to the corner, pay for me and a friend / A homeless man pulls out a roll, says it's on him / The mayor has no cash / He said he spent it on hookers and hash / CHORUS / U will love me, I will love u / CHORUS


	2. For the Worst, Steam Rises

__

:Foreword:

Disclaimer: Nope, nope I don't own Hogwarts, Dumbledore, McGonagall or any other J.K. Rowling creation you notice in this fic. However, what isn't included in the oh-so-riveting Harry Potter _series is my property, as of last chapter ;)_

Reviews: I'm writing this before it's fan fictionally possible for any reviews to appear, so I can't thank you for them yet. But still, I know since you're already this far that you obviously _have reviewed already. If not, _'_How _dare _you?!_' ;)

****

Chapter Two

For the Worst, Steam Rises 

"I think there's nothing quite like the first day of school to depress a normally perky person such as myself. Nothing like having to go back to all that homework torture, exam anxiety, and Care of Magical Creatures scares…" I mused on the first day back upon entering the Great Hall. 

"Perky? You?" Jacqueline asked, feigning bewilderment, "I wouldn't have ever characterized you as _that_…I mean, I thought your random acts of dancing and utterly off-topic song lyrics were just a side-affect of your unusual complex."

I rolled my eyes, still laughing, as I have never been good at my poker face. "Yes, I do like to partake in the arbitrary song and occasional dance."

We all shared a laugh as we settled ourselves at the Gryffindor House Table. Already the Great Hall was loud, full of "I haven't seen you in _ages!_ Wow!" 's and "Do let's talk during break!" 's. Plenty of my friends were saying the same things to me, too, mainly because I had taken a most dramatic change during the summer.

The last time most people from Hogwarts had seen me, I had rather large features, short, stubby legs, and a most unsatisfactory complexion--red, red skin all over (except on my legs where they were white). Now when I peer at my reflection, I see an image of a nicely proportioned face, legs that had grown several inches taller in the short span of a summer, and a bit of a red-tinted, mainly brown-colored skin all over--I tanned for a change.

I still think my eyes are huge, my skin too, well, it looks as though it can't decide whether or not to be white or red, and my feet too big, anyways. Jacqueline now has gotten to scratching her talons into my back just like Hannah does whenever I complain about my appearance , but I think that's only because they feel obliged as friends to try to boost my self-esteem. 

All of that complaining thanks to a certain old neighbor of mine who shall remain nameless in an effort to stop whatever loud and un-necessary cursing that might result if I utter such a horrific name…

I came to Fourth Year at Hogwarts as a new person, inside and out. I had blown up quite a few times before my Fourth Year, but now I'm more touchy because I absolutely hate it when people make such a fuss over growing a few inches, so you can imagine how I feel now, after growing a foot and a half during the summer. Whenever someone says to me, "Wow, Marie, I can hardly recognize you!" I become irritated and my replies are usually cold and quick, even when it was Hannah that said that to me.

Purely _great _timing that Will Stretchbury and his friends, Timothy, Caleb, and Evan, preceded my entrance to the Great Hall.

"Hey, Highland! That you?" Will called, an amused expression he tried to replace with one of confusion on his face, "Bloody hell, I thought you had fallen again so hard that you had that stupid Muggle plastic surgery!"

Oooh, he knew how to rile me up good! 

I turned slowly, attempting with much difficulty to stay calm and show I wasn't upset. I _know _I've got to practice concealing my expressions!

"Why ever would I consider doing that, Stretchbury, when they messed up so obviously on _your_ face subsequent to your oh-so-intelligent idea to, what was it again? Oh, yes, pick a fight with the Whomping Willow?"

Okay, okay, that _wasn't _the best come-back as I _was_, in fact, putting down the Muggle plastic sergeants, too, but it was the best I could come up with on the spot.

"Ooh, my little Sphinx grew her claws out this summer! Among other things…"

"Too bad you can't grow out _your _body parts, Stretchbury, or else you might just have a reason for your self-inflated head!" I shouted, as Professor McGonagall came to break up the loud bickering that was disturbing breakfast. 

"Oh, _really,_ you two! Will, can you ever leave these girls alone?" McGonagall shook her head, "Marie! Are you able to shut your mouth suitably for once? _What _an example for the First Years…"

Fact is, Will won't leave Jacqueline and me alone--Hannah excluded because she's normally too sweet to tease or retaliate. Ever since the Second Year, when Jacqueline got the last position on the Gryffindor Quidditch team over him. Plus that and we are the only girls who are brave, or foolish, enough to hit him back. 

"And Marie," Professor McGonagall continued, "just last night you were assigned detention! You go challenging havoc _again_?"

__

"Oh, well, _honestly_, Professor, 'havoc' is a bit of strong word for me, isn't it?" Will interrupted, pretending to look hurt and aghast.

"With the trouble you've been brewing as though it were Galleon-Gaining Potions, Stretchbury, I think 'havoc' is a bit of an understatement." McGonagall stated truthfully, looking over him sharply, with a tint of distaste. 

_This _really was the time for a triumphant smile to appear on my face, and I didn't let it disappear until I sat down to eat again, having been dismissed by Professor McGonagall to eat before classes began, and temporarily ignored by Will. 

Jacqueline was right; it was going to be a trivial letter to write to my parents tonight, "_Dear Mum and Dad, I'm lucky Professor McGonagall didn't assign me any more detentions than I received last night, in punishment for writing on someone's head, this morning--I got in another brawl with Will that wouldn't exactly do anybody proper proud. Love from your best, Marie." _

Yes, I think I'd have to tweak it a trifle.

"Oh, I'd say this is the best schedule we've gotten so far!" decided Hannah, peering over the parchment Professor McGonagall handed her. 

"Hannah, you'd say 'ex' over and over again is somebody told you to…" Jacqueline muttered, looking over her own agenda. 

"You two buggers have Care of Magical Creatures after Herbology, too?" I interrupted while trying to sneak a peak at their schedules before they replied.

"I do!" Erika interjected playfully, "And so does Sarah, and Zach, and Felicia, and--why, perhaps all over the Fourth Year Gryffindors have the same schedule?"

"Imagine that," Zach piped up as he settled into the table. "Hey! Where _are_ you two going? I just arrived! Already broke the fast?"

Erika and Sarah, who had just stood up and began walking toward the Great Hall doors, laughed, not being able to resist the come-back trap Zach so foolishly fell into.

"That's just it, Zach," Sarah began, "You arrived."

Zach's jaw dropped, and Hannah took the opportunity to stuff a piece of toast into it, saying that he'd better hurry up with breakfast or he'd be late to Ancient Runes.

"Such a proper little lollipop!" Zach proclaimed, swinging an arm around Hannah, who smiled proudly up at him, enjoying the attention she was receiving.

"_'Insert comment on how the pair of them are a perfect couple here,'_" I challenged, sighing as I watched the two of them head out into the corridor for their first class of the school year.

"Come to think of it, I don't ever remember imagining what Hannah's possible love interest would be," Jacqueline spilled slowly, in the process of reviewing.

"Same here. He'd be someone she'd respect, and who respects her, because Hannah, tiny hiccough she is, won't stand for someone who doesn't."

"Yeah," Jacqueline laughed, agreeing, as we followed behind Hannah and Zach, "I'd like to see the stupid git who tries to _buy_ her an engagement ring instead of making one out of floss."

"Are you mocking the friendship ring I made her?"

"Yep."

No further conversation occurred, as we were both occupied and quite winded with sprinting; me to her, her from me.

I had no problem with the work on the first day of school--in the Muggle world. Usually we went around playing name games, and the homework was to simply sign this and that and return that by the end of the week.

But not at Hogwarts, oh no! Parents and/or Guardians were given papers to sign during the summer instead, and since we already knew each other's names, the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are _lucky _to start _real _schoolwork on the first day!

So homework tonight consisted of stating as much as you know about Goblin Rebellions, connecting each flower listed to it's mythological counterpart, writing a two-roll parchment essay on the personality the Zodiac gives you, reviewing safety equipment and precautions necessary prior to handling Class XXXX creatures, and preparing for a "Pop Quiz" on Summoning Charms. 

Since First Year when all three of us thought we wouldn't have enough time to complete our homework at night, Jacqueline, Hannah and I have been accustomed to sitting under the tree by the lake during lunch and doing as much homework as possible, while chatting about recent gossip and eating at appropriate intervals so as to not bother another in the midst of an epiphany. We preferred a particular tree over the rest in the row lining the lake, as it offered a suitable view of the sedated lake and murmuring castle, and referred to it as "our spot;" the place where we'd meet whenever lost, separated, or in need of a private area. Mostly we didn't have to worry about others taking our spot, as students have been warned about "the wrath of the Jackal."

"Yes, beware of the evil Jackal…" I said aloud in the common room that night, sitting on a couch, with my knees to my chin, and finishing up my Divination homework.

"Oh, there she goes again! The broken wand that mysteriously spits out strange sparks all over!" Jacqueline laughed.

"Oy! Crickey! I've spotted it!" I continued, morphing into an Australian character with a rather patchy accent and habit to exaggerate with the hands, "The mystifying and ever frightful Jackal, in her true domain! Watch as she devours her prey, the extremely agile Transfiguration homework assignment! Oy, look! Seems she's spotted her own target, could it be another victim of her power? Crickey! Is it right behind me? Oy! She's gearing up for a mighty pounce! There she goes, springing from her scarlet and gold patterned perch and--OY! She's…caught…her…victim…Watch…as it…struggles…Each cry coming out…slower…slower…until_…_"

"Oh! And the time when Gracie chased the sparks from your wand and ended up with one ridiculously large ear?" Sarah suggested enthusiastically, looking over to me.

Jacqueline, remembering, agreed. "Yeah, Professor Flitwick had some time trying only reduce that ear instead of her whole head, the silly kitten!" 

"The, er, apple doesn't prance far away from the, er, pear tree…" Hannah attempted.

"Oh, that was bloody brilliant, Hannah! What a completely original line _that _was!" I huffed sarcastically. 

"All right, all right! Can we just get back to homework now?" pleaded Hannah, who had given up trying to rile me. 

"Going to try out for the Quidditch team this year, Shpinxies?" a silky voice called over to the Fourth Year Gryffindor girls, who were sitting underneath their tree by the lake. "Because, you know, I'm the Captain…"

"Oh, shall we start flipping our hair fashionably and giggle like we've the hysterics, _Shpinxies_?" I rolled my eyes, yelling back to the boy.

Will ignored my comment and came closer to Jacqueline, saying, "Practice begins on Tuesday, Jacqueline, five until dinner. We've lost two Chasers and a spare Keeper; our try-out are this Saturday." 

He looked imploringly at me, knowing that, despite the fact that I'm quite a chimp when it comes to the ground, I'm rather graceful in the air. He, er, caught me flying one night after lights out--unless you're on a team, you're not allowed to fly a broom at school, and certainly _not _after hours. 

"You know my broom is only a Nimbus 2007!" I cried, "That thing is nothing compared to the Syltherin's Nimbus 2009's!"

"That model isn't supposed to be on shelves until next year--they could get in trouble for riding them before January 1st." Hannah reasoned, "They'll be stuck on their 'old' Nimbus 2005's until then."

Will raised his eyebrows at Hannah, startled that she knew so much about the laws and equipment of a sport she so thoroughly opposed.

"Wull, I'm not certain when we verse them, but it's usually some time in November unless they loose out to Ravenclaw in October. But never you mind, you're perfectly skilled in the air, no matter which broom you ride. Although that one time back in Second year…Ha! That wasn't the Snitch you were chasing there, girl…" Sarah reminisced.

"Well, _excuse me _if a little fluttering, flying object that just so happened to be a dragonfly resembles a Snitch too much!" I yelled, jumping up suddenly, quite tired of listening to yet another conversation turning deadly for my reputation--whatever was left of it.

"That's why you're not a Seeker," muttered Hannah.

"Well, Sphinxies, Sarah," Will nodded to each, "I believe it is about time to head to our next class, the evil day. Hope you had a nice lunch…"

With that, he got up and headed over to his own group of friends, walking slowly up to the castle and occasionally glancing back a the girls.

"He's such a sweet boy, that Will! I just can't imagine why you two fight so much!" Hannah burst suddenly on the way back to class.

"He's just sweet when he's around you. Who can stand fighting in your presence, Hannah?" Jacqueline offered truthfully.

If Hannah could have and would have, I think that quiet noise she made just then was a scowl, but I shrugged it off; Hannah? Scowling? 

"Well, anyways, he seems sweeter than usual," Jacqueline admitted with a sort of sideways grin. "Think he's soft on Marie?"

"You know as well as I do that if Will _was _soft on anybody, it would be Erika. Have you ever seen her chest?" I bit. 

"Hard not to, it's practically the focal point of her body!" Zach smirked.

"Shove off, you randy prat!" I yelled happily, pushing off to the side to resume our conversation. "_As _I was saying…If he does fancy a girl, he's sure to show it. I mean, you remember how he courted Sarah last year? Never let her breathe, he didn't!"

"We hope, at least, that someone as, how shall I put it? _Facially pleasing _as he is would sport a bit more pride and honor--that is, if he's got enough room for it…"

"Jacqueline, he's got so much pride, there isn't enough space for what he prides himself on!" I shrieked, laughing at my own joke.

"Ah! Haha! Marie, you wicked little witch!" Hannah yelled.

"Or if it's actually hiding out in his pants, it must be pretty tiny…"I continued.

"Oh, _will _you just _shut _it!" Hannah shouted jovially.

"And loose the audience?" I waved sideways with my hands at all of the staring students climbing the staircase to Transfiguration with us. I laughed, never seriously caring what they thought. I don't know why. Really.

As the door magically opened to allow entrance to Professor McGonagall's class, our faces of merriment fled. It seemed as though we were tardy, because every other student that was attended this class with us was already seated and taking notes on what was flashing magically on the chalkboard at the front of the class. 

Professor McGonagall peered at us over the rim of her glasses, her chin raised as if looking us over disapprovingly. Which she probably was.

"I take it we should begin transfiguring students into maps and pocket watches soon," she offered lackadaisically. 

"Sorry, ma'am, you know only the most important would separate us from this fundamental class," I muttered to my friends jokingly, "If it ever happens again, feel free to suspend us--I'm sure that'll settle us straight."

"Now, class," McGonagall almost yelled from the front of the room, to make sure that we were silent and paying attention. "We begin transfiguring inanimate objects into living, breathing ones today. This task is no simple one. A clear and focused mind is required, so that means that Tim, you will have to exit the class at this time to further prevent disruptions subsequent to your mere presence."

Amanda Skei and Karla Sptitz, the two Ravenclaw kiss-ups, giggled appreciatively at McGonagall's joke, as Tim hung his head, feigning shame and tears but without the raw talent of a believable actor. 

I took Divination because I thought it sounded neat; I've always been interested in astronomy. Hannah attended because she thought "the stars were pretty," and Jacqueline tagged along, not wanting to be left out.

When we arrived at the bottom of the staircase leading to the classroom, honestly even Jacqueline was excited. Was it a shock when we entered! The room was stuffy and the air was think with candle-lit aromas, so much so that Hannah nearly fainted as she walked through the door for the first time. The lack of necessary oxygen was compensated by the arrangement of oddly-shaped lumps of furniture--bean bags--and the ability to talk amongst ourselves during class. 

Professor Gormlay, the instructor holding five years experience teaching Divination at Hogwarts, emerged suddenly in a puff of pink, swirly smoke at the front of the classroom, as always clad in twilight blue robes that winked from all over and a matching bandana wrapped around her head. 

Turn Off the Light by **Nelly Furtado**

it's getting so lonely inside this bed  
don't know if i should lick my wounds or say woe is me instead  
and there's an aching inside my head  
it's telling me i'm better off alone  
but after midnight morning will come  
and the day will see if you will get some  
  
chorus:  
they say that girl ya know she act too tough tough tough  
well it's till' i turn off the light, turn off the light  
they say that girl you know she act so rough rough rough  
well it's till' i turn off the light, turn off the light  
and i say follow me follow me follow me down down down down till' you see all my dreams  
not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems  
  
i looked above the other day  
cuz i think i'm good and ready for a change  
i live my life by the moon  
if it's high play it low, if it's harvest go slow and if it's full, then go  
but after midnight morning will come  
and the day will see if you're gonna get some  
  
c h o r u s   
  
i'm searching for things that i just cannot see  
why don't you don't you don't you come and be with me  
i pretend to be cool with me, want to believe  
that i can do it on my own without my heart on my sleeve  
i'm running, i'm running, catch up with me life  
where is the love that i'm looking to find  
it's all in me, can't you see, i can see, why can't you see it's all in me  
  
c h o r u s   
  
where is your logic  
who do you need  
where can you turn in your delicate time of need  
follow me down, follow me down down down,  
i do not need i do not need nobody  
where is your logic  
who do you need  
where can you turn in your delicate time of need 


End file.
